Waiting On The World To Change
by shelbysue1992
Summary: The first cries that filled the room took both of their breath away. The baby was placed on her chest and their eyes locked as the tears silently feel. Every fight, every pain and every scar was worth this. They finally had their happy ending. As she look around the room and Emma kissed her lips she realized, they we waiting on the world to change. #book2 #SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here you go! Please let me know what you think and how you want this book to go. Anything you want to see or get more insight into, just let me know. Love you guys and as always review and comment!

* * *

You never know where one thing really ends and the other begins. There is only a bunch of middle ground you must waddle through to get the true story of everything. It's been months since that day, and I still wake up screaming and searching for her. I still get lost in my mind and have to remind myself that the fight is truly over. It's been peaceful for weeks and now we are awaiting the arrival of a blessing we didn't believe we would ever receive. Like I have said before… Life is so fickle.

This night is just like the others. My back throbs with the extra weight of pregnancy and my mind wanders to every room and inspects its content. I think this is nesting or maybe this is just a little bit of the Evil Queens perfection showing through again. I need everything to be perfect for this little one, every item in place and every surface spotless. I look out the window and watch as the stars align the sky and the moon shines across my face. I wonder how many other women are doing the same thing at this exact moment, waiting for their little one to grace the world with its love and joy. It's silly to think of things like this in the middle of the night but if I am honest with myself I know it will be soon.

Like tonight if I ever get the courage to wake Emma up from her sleep.

The pains are not strong but they are beginning to take my breath away as I walk the hall into the kitchen and back again. I make it about ten laps around my little course until I have to stop again and wait for the pressure to pass. Maybe if I send her a text it will wake her up faster, I'm not going up those steps right now. I don't feel like falling back down just to land and wake her up and worry her. I make the few steps to the counter and reach for my phone, typing the only thing I can think of that would get her up this late without worry. As I type the keys out I begin to smile, this is typical us through and through.

Regina *how much do you love me ;) * 3:33 am

Emma (The Sav) * enough to have noticed you have been walking around downstairs for the past few hours. Wanna tell me if its time yet or are we going to start cleaning again. Gina, I can't deal with Pine sol this early. *3:33 am

I laugh out loud as I read the message. It is so true; a few weeks ago I woke up and made Henry and her help clean the entire house. We were up by five and it was an all day affair cleaning and scrubbing and doing laundry. The huffs and puffs were heard from Emma and Henry all day as I watched them clean.

Regina * the eagle has landed* 3:35 am

Emma (The Sav) : * Did we wake up in Vietnam? Woman I need English please* 3:35 am

Regina * Get your ass down here* 3:36

It only takes a few moments for Emma to make her way down in jeans and a loose shirt with a smug smile on her face jingling the keys in her hand. Her blonde hair is down in wavy curls and the smile on her face is lighting up the dark room we are both standing in. The giggle escapes her mouth as her arms wrap around me to hold me as close as possible with my belly hitting her before my head can. The smell of lavender and coffee whisper though the air as her lips find their way to my cheek then my lips, leaving the softest kiss I have ever had the pleasure of being given. I feel my body melt into her embrace as I sigh into her neck and hold her as close as possible. This is the last time it will be just us for a while and I don't want to let this pass. My lips find her shoulder and I breathe in the smell of her body.

"You know I gave been waiting on you to tell me right?Haven't been to sleep since you left the bed a while ago." The words leave her mouth with such sweetness that it takes my breath away then so does the contraction. I hold onto Emma as she kisses my cheek and tells me I'm doing great. The air is wheezing through my teeth as I work though the last couple seconds. Finally, my body gives and I am as relaxed as I was a few moments before. Green eyes meet brown and Emma's smile is as big as it was the moment I first confessed my love for her. Her hands find my belly and she begins to rub small circles while she lowers herself to the ground and she starts whispering to our unborn daughter.

Tears fill my eyes as I run my fingers through her hair and she grabs the cameras and places it in front of us while she kisses my cheek. The flash goes off and I look down with an eyebrow raised. "I want us to remember the last night it was just the both of us, and see how excited we were to welcome her in the world". She grabs my hand and intertwines it in hers and we begin the walk to the garage then to the hospital.

"Let's go have a baby" she whispers as we pull out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2: His Demons to Carry

Blood. That's what filled the air. Blood on Regina, Henry and on his daughter. The street was stained as he looked around with Henry hoping for a miracle… Or at least a car. Finally, he just started screaming and Henry quickly followed suit. People came running out of buildings but his eyes landed on Rumple first. He had a evil smirk laid across his face and it made the man's blood turn cold. Apparently Henry saw him to and that was all it took for the young boy to snap. Henry easily dropped Emma next to Regina and ran up to the now older man and took him by his suit and shoved him against the brick wall of the building.

"You mother Fucker, Fix this. Your son did this!" Henry drew back but was stopped when Mary Margret touched his hands. He quickly let go and turned right back around and clocked him. Rumble's body fell to the ground with a thud as they walked over to his mothers. He would always protect his family and first thing first, he would fix that problem if it was the last thing he did.

Henry dropped to the ground and placed his hands on Regina. He knew he had magic; he could summon this if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and silently pleaded with the Gods for her health and that of his sister. He felt a tingle that flowed from his arms and into his mother's lifeless body. He watched the soft glow surround her and felt the wind pick up around him. The shallow breaths began to become more prevalent and he saw his mother's body begin to convulse on the hard concrete. He tried harder and harder as the wind picked up and her body shook. His crimson coved hands were shaking with the excursion of his magic but he wouldn't stop. Finally, his mother's eyes flew open and she gasped for a breath he had been searching for. Henry let go and leaned back on his heels, rocks from the street digging into his knees. Looking over he saw Emma began to stir. Her eyes flew open and he watched as she practically jumped to Regina's side.

Tears stung down everyone's face as they watched the family embrace for the first time in weeks. Evil thought it could take them down, however Evil had never encountered such a fiercely loving family. Charming came over and gently kneeled down next to the women as he took both of their hands.

"We need to take you both to the hospital" He whispered. His eyes locked with Regina's and he slid his hand under her head and lifted. Henry did the same for Emma and they walked over to the patrol car that has suddenly appeared. They placed them both in the back as Henry slowly entered the passenger's seat then decided against it. He looked back and saw both of the women look to him with a gentle smile placed across their faces. He climbed over the chair and sat in the middle, both of them placing their head on their sons shoulder breathing the first breath of peace that they had been given. Henrys eyes followed the scenery of Storybrooke as they drove to the hospital. His eyes landed to the man who was now standing against the brick building they were passing, blood freely flowing from his nose. Henry smiled and waved as the two men made eye contact.

This was far from finished in his eyes.

* * *

The doctors had all been astounded when the women had been cleared. Their health and the health of the baby had all seemed fine. Regina had a small scar on her back but it looked aged and was healed over. The women were currently being told to take it easy as Henry sat in the chair against the wall. His hands were still shaking as the memories of the past few hours pounded through his head. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into a world that was blank, no thoughts or sounds invading his mind. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he froze and quickly gripped the hand, his breathing being stilled for the person that was around him. His eyes bugged out and locked with his grandfather. Charming gave him a weak smile and grabbed him again, signaling it was time to go. His mothers missed the quick exchange as they were wheeled out of the room by the nurses to the car. Henry followed closely behind them, looking down hallways and past doors for a threat that never came. Charming watched and walked closer to Henry so only he could hear him.

"Breath Son. They are going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to them." Charming tried to reassure him. Henry gave a slight smile and nodded in response. Henry threw his arm around his grandfather back and held him tight. Charming smiled down and patted his back "I'll be here for you when you're ready to talk".

They finished their descend from the hospital and shortly arrived home, Henry checking every room twice before he joined his mothers in the living room. The ladies were attached to the hip with Emma's hand resting on the swollen belly that was their daughter. Henry watched from the door at the two women he would sacrifice anything for. His breathing began to pick up once again as the memories flew past his eyes and his hands quickly gripped the side of the walls trying to bring him down to earth again. His eyes closed tightly as he turned around, his mothers had been through too much lately and he wasn't going to trouble them again. He made it to the sink, quickly spilling the very little he had in his system. His hands were shaking again and all he could do was let the water run as he splashed some over his warm face. He quickly pulled it together again and walked down to his mothers, kissing them both on the head. He bid them good night and they kissed him once more for good measure. He silently discarded his clothes as he walked to his room and into the bathroom. The warm water quickly flooded the room with steam as he stood under the pressure of the water and let the heat soak through his body.

He was exhausted, mentally and spiritually and he wanted nothing more than to lie on his bed and sleep. He looked down at the tiled floor and saw the mixture of blood and water swirl in the drain. He lathered up again and scrubbed his body raw. His skin was beginning to turn a beat read as he continued. His mind was swimming with what he had done. He was the "Truest Believer" and he had killed. Just like his real father had tried to do, he was nothing better. His mind kept wandering to the way her eyes looked as the breath left that evil woman, how he had wanted nothing more than to keep making her pay for hurting his family. Charming physically had to restrain him to make him stop. He was beginning to turn into the man he never wanted to be, a monster. The minutes dragged into hours as the water become cold leaving him shivering under the spray. He shut off the spout and wrapped a towel around his middle. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite bottoms, the ones his mother bought with yellow ducks on it. It always made him feel safe and a laugh began to erupt from his lungs, it quickly turned to sobs that wracked his body. He placed his head on his pillow and cried and shook at his sin he could never forgive. The life he had taken could not be given back and he knew as he drifted to sleep that night, his nightmares would be filled with demons of his past.

AN: What! I know right. I love writing Henrys emotions and thought process. Next we will have our beautiful ladies and some family moments and talks that need to happen. Once again, if you have any ideas please let me know! Please review or comment, it keeps me writing =)


	3. Chapter 3: Answer to your Questions

Hello Readers!

I wanted to clear a few things up for my new and older readers.

First thing first this is the second book of the series. You won't understand the time switches if you haven't read the book so that might help you out to understand the events that are taking place. From now on I will make sure to clearly show the time switches.

Secondly, I had a few people comment on how Henry was reacting much older. In my book he is sixteen, and when I was sixteen I acted the same way for the family I wanted to protect. Henry has had a lot of things happen in his life and he is way more mature than normal sixteen year olds would be. How could you not when dramatic things happen to you? You wouldn't stay a kid forever it would force you to grow up.

Please Enjoy and Review. It really does help me as a writer and I love to hear the feedback from you fantastic people. Much Love and Long Live the Evil Queen.

Shelby


	4. Chapter 4: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

AN: Yep I still own nothing of Once Upon A Time. Please review and comment and love everyone! Not too much to ask right? Sorry if there are any errors no betta for this girl.

Feeling her wife's hand on her stomach with her daughter kicking back at Emma was something she would never tire of seeing. It has been three days since they had been back home and those days were spent exactly like this. Them lying in their king sized mattress with Emma whispering sweet nothings to her belly and to her. The day had been filled with family time, Henry never leaving their side for more than a few moments to use the bathroom or to get water. His face was pale and Regina saw his hands shaking a few times throughout the day. Emma noticed as well but told Regina that when Henry was ready he would talk to them and for now they would have to wait it out.

Regina glanced to the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just a little after midnight. Henry had long been asleep and it had been to long since Emma had touched her. Regina ran her hand through blonde curls and tugged Emma up to kiss her lips. What started out gentle and loving quickly became desperate and left both women gasping for air they had forgot they needed. Emma let her hands wonder over her wife, all while keeping eye contact. Her lips nipped at her chin and made their way to her neck, licking and sucking until she could hear Regina breathing for more.

"Please" Regina barley whispered. Quickly shirts were off and lips were attached once more. Emma's hand was snaking its way down Regina's body when they head the first scream. Emma quickly lifted up and looked over to the adjacent wall where Henrys room was. Regina quickly followed as Emma grabbed their shirts and helped Regina into her sweats. They heard the blood piercing scream again and quickly made it to his door, that was until Emma reached out and stopped Regina.

"R, Call my dad. We may need to restrain him if it's what I think it is" Emma whispered. On the other side of the door they heard thrashing and more screams. Regina couldn't think straight as she walked back into the room and dialed her father in law. Three rings and she heard a groggy Charming answer the phone.

"Emma are you okay? Is it Regina?" Charming breathed out before Regina could answer she let a few tears fall down.

"David it's me. Please come quickly its Henry. Something's wrong, he screaming and Emma thinks..." That's when the sobbing started. Regina couldn't imagine what was torturing her son to this extreme.

"Shit I'll be right there".

The hospital ride seemed to be anything but pleasant. Time couldn't go fast enough for the blonde and Regina was just as anxious as the woman who was now running stoplights. Regina let another sigh out as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"Please don't kill us before we get to the hospital"

Emma looked over and laughed. If anything she was a fine driver but she couldn't bare seeing Regina in this much pain.

"Ha Ha your Majesty. My driving is just fine" The smirk that grazed her lips gave Regina a small moment of peace. She leaned back and began to breath normally again, the music watering through the car as she closed her eyes. The pressure was becoming too much, the pain shooting though her body to much for her to handle. Her hand began to squeeze Emma's more tightly and Emma's foot pressed a little closer to the footboard. Regina opened her eyes and watched as things speed way too fast.

"Emma... Remember that whole let's not wreck the car thing? She said through gritted teeth. Emma finally looked up and pulled next to the hospital. She quickly got out and grabbed the bag and opened up Regina's door. The sliding doors opened up and quickly after that they were in their room. Waiting for their blessing to come.

Only a few moments later they heard the front door open and David's boots hit the stairs. As he made it to the top he was greeted by the view of his daughter holding a sobbing Regina as Henry's screams pierced the air. He quickly cleared his throat and they broke apart. Charming went over and wrapped his arms around the ladies as they listened to Henry. Charming leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, Emma comes in with me. Regina you can stay by the door but don't get to close. It could get a little messy and I don't want you or the baby getting hurt"

The ladies both nodded their heads and followed him into the dark room. Henry was thrashing on his mattress, sweat covering his body and the blankets that were thrown over the room. Charming slowly went over to the bed and placed his hands on a withering Henry, Emma doing the same on the other side. The boy's body quickly jerked from the embrace and began hitting whatever he could get his hands on in the dark. Charming quickly got on top of Henry and held him down. Emma was talking into his ear as Regina's cries filed the air. Henry quickly realized what was going on. He stopped his movements and took a deep breath in. Charming loosened his grip and Emma stepped in and wrapped her hands around his frame. Regina walked over and did the same both trying to consul a crying Henry in their arms. Charming watched from a distance just in case he went back but all seemed well. Regina quickly lifted his head and made eye contact with her son. Henry looked down, as if ashamed of his actions and Regina quickly spoke.

"Henry talk to us." Regina pleaded to her only son. He opened his mouth as the words began to pour out of his mouth. Regina listened and held his hands while Emma drew small circles on his hands to give him a silent strength. He continued about his guilt and his fears and the demons that filled his dreams since that night. His hands shook as he recalled killing the woman, the feeling of having the woman's blood on his hands and how he has continued to dream of him stabbing her with the sword.

Minutes turned into hours as they talked freely. The couple never wavering from the rocks they were being for the young man now before them. As Henry finished the sun was rising over his bedroom and all breathed a yawn of exhaustion. Regina quickly lifted her body of the bed with Emma's hand and held the other to their son.

"You may be a man in your mind but today and everyday you are our little boy and you always will be." Regina smiled a watery smile and lead the three to the master bedroom. Charming bid them farewell and left the mansion with his healing family behind.

Regina walked into the room and turned the shades down, darkening the room. Henry crawled in the middle of the bed and was shortly joined by his mothers on both side of his body. The TV was playing his favorite movie from his childhood, Nemo. His body sunk deeper into the mattress as his mothers breathing began to even out. Henry looked around and saw both of their arms around their son, protecting him for the demons that never came after that morning.

A few hours later Snow walked quietly walked into the bedroom checking on her family. The sight brought tears to her eyes as she saw the two women protecting the young man between them Snow quickly snapped a picture and left the home. Good news like this could always wait until everyone was awake.


	5. Chapter 5: Check In

Hey Guys!

So the next chapter is about half way through but I wanted to check in with you guys! Is there anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters? Any perspective or scene in particular? Please let me know and I do hope you are all enjoying the story!

Much Love!


	6. Chapter 6: A Princess and A Queen

AN: Here we go another lovely update! Once again I own nothing. Please Review and comment and above all else ENJOY!

I love music. The way a melody can flow through ones soul, make someone view things differently, bring a song to someone's heart. Music is a magic in and of itself. This magic has amazingly been able to grace our lives in so many ways, one way being the gifted guitar players Emma and Henry both are and the very soft voice of Henry that has a tone all of its own. So that is what are Saturday night is consisting of, a very pregnant me asking a very willing pair to do a small concert for me and the baby.

It's just past seven and the pair has banned me from the living room, claiming something of the sort of "Artistic Demands". I have already changed into my very conferrable yoga pants and my hair is in the messy bun I have begun to love wearing at home. I have been wandering upstairs for about twenty minutes when I make my way into the pale yellow nursery. My rocking chair starts calling my name as I walk across the plush carpet and take a seat on the padded cream rocker. My feet instantly go to the glider and my hands begin to rub my stomach. The hum starts low in my throat but soon consumes the room as my voice go to the only song I remember my father singing to me as a child. If the kicks of my daughter indicate anything about her love of music, we might have another talent on our hands.

"Believe, believe my little day dream child.

That fairytales and love abide in this world.

Count your blessing and look up to the starts.

Remember my love is never too far.

Sing, Sing my little blessed child.

Tomorrow is not promised

We only have this little while.

Now dance in the stream and run in the mud.

Remember my love will always be enough.

Sleep, sleep my little one sleep.

The moon has come up to play.

The stars are watching and your dreams are waiting.

For you to fall to sleep.

Now close your eyes and remember this.

My love is here for you when you wake"

Tears sting my face as I finish the song and I look up to see Emma and Henry at the door smiling. Henry walks over first and plants a kiss to my check.

"I remember you singing that to me" He says with a smile. He takes my hand and lifts me up out of the rocker wrapping me up in a hug I so desperately needed at the moment. Emma comes over and wraps her hands around my waist as we just sit in the moment of pure bliss looking around the room. Henry walks out of the room and quickly returns with a tie around his neck and a top hat on his head and the goofiest smile I have ever seen plastered on his face.

"My lady, the concert awaits" He says through a laugh.

He extends his hand and I lace mine over his. It's funny to go back to old world ways, but Henry likes being the gentlemen on this occasion. Emma quickly bolts back down the steps while Henry and I follow slowly behind. As we come to the end of the steps, I see my living room as been completely redone for a makeshift concert. The couch is lined with extra pillows and blankets, two stools are placed in front of the couch with two beautiful acoustic guitars gently sitting on the stand. Emma walks me over to the couch and hands me a tea and snacks, kissing me on the cheek as she walks over to the stool and picks up the guitar. Henry is quickly behind as they both begin to softly strum the guitars and the melody begins to flow though the air. Henry begins to sing and my eyes instantly close, soaking up the beautiful voice I rarely hear from our son.

Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could

Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it

Emma looks over to me and smiles as she picks up the beat and begins to join in with our son. She smiles as their voices blend together and consume the entire room. They both know I love this song more than anything and I always love when they sing, but this is a something more. As I watch, a smile graces my face as I continue listening to my two loves sing.

So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want

That's why we're waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change.

Emma stands up and walks over to Henry who stands up and walks over to me. They both sit down and begin to finish the song as the strums become lighter, their voices quieter than before. Emma smiles as she sees the tears pricking in my eyes, as the beautiful melody comes to an end. My hands begin to clap as she starts to kick with the music ending. I look around and they are both smiling again and walking back to the stole.

"This is a Regina request line. What would you like to hear next?" Emma says with a smile. The rest of the night is very similar, both of my loves gracing me with the beautiful magic of music.

* * *

After serial hours of noise, screaming and pain it was finally quite. This was the peace after the storm everyone talked about. She was here, after all the trouble and pain she was finally here. Emma nestled next to me on the bed with our daughter on my chest, and Henry at the end of the bed. No noise was heard except for the mummers of our daughter and the small sound of three heart beats sulking in all of the love.

Her eyes were ice blue just like her Mommas and her hair was a mess of brown in all different directions. She looked so much like Henry it was astounding to all of us. We hadn't let her go in hours and we still weren't entirely positive on a great name for her. So we sat in this beautiful utopia until Henry finally spoke up.

"Can I hold her" he said above a whisper. I looked to Emma as I handed her over. Henrys arm were so big in comparison, but the sight of her in his hands brought tears to my eyes. We finally had a family, our family.

My head lay against Emma's shoulder as I watched the picture before us. Her arms were protectively over mine as she watched our children finally meet. Henry couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature in his arm and she slowly rocked back and forth. He looked up to both of us as he let the one name I would have never thought of.

"How about Arizona?" He said above a whisper. The baby began to wiggle as if in agreement to the name and we all smiled. His grip tightened as we watched Henry whisper to his little sister

"I think that is it, Baby Ari" Emma said with a sigh and a smile.

"I agree" I said with as much strength as I could muster at the moment. My eyes began to close as Emma slid me further down the bed making me moan in protest.

"I'm not leaving just getting you comfy" she whispers in my ear. He lips kiss my neck as her fingers brush over my hand. We watch as Henry sets in a rocker and begins to rock Ari and tell her the first story she will ever hear.

"Once Upon A time there was a Princess and a Queen"


End file.
